Zack's Groove
by White Tiger
Summary: A short look at what happens when you mess with a dancer....


__

Author's Note: Nope, don't own 'em. This is just a really short, strange idea that came to mind one day after watching too many PR reruns, if you can imagine such a thing happening. No story, just events. Review if you like. Flamers will be pitied if they decide to waste their pathetic lives on trying in vain to ruin my day. Have fun!

It was a bright and beautiful day, even more so than Angel Grove's usual weather. Everything seemed to exude happiness. Surprising, considering the destruction waged by the Green Ranger not more than a week prior.

Lucky, such thoughts of the past were not with the group of six playing a friendly game of Frisbee in the park. Laughter echoed among the multicolored group.

"Hey Tommy, heads up!" Trini, the dark haired Asian girl of the group, launched the disk at her new friend. The Native-American martial artist was perfectly positioned to catch it when a blur swiped it out of the air and hurled it towards a young brunette in pink.

"Zack man makes the interception and throws it back to teammate Kimberly!" An African-American boy made a few victory dance moves for his quick play. "Oh yeah! Thank the groove! The groove is good!"

Tommy watched in amusement. Zack was always like an entertainment show that never stopped. He was always dancing, even when he had a chance to spar. He was skilled though, mixing karate and dance at the same time.

"I do believe had Tommy known of your premeditated endeavor, he would have considered a proper course of accomplishment to countermand said endeavor, Zack."

Four confused glances met the bespectacled boy in blue's assessment before turning to Trini. "Translation from Billy-speak to English?" Kimberly politely requested.

"If Tommy had known Zack was going to try something like that, he would've stopped him," Trini explained. A round of "Oh" went through the group before they smiled at Billy.

"And stop my groove? No way man!" Zack pulled off another set of dance moves. Nothing could stop him!

"Hey guys, look out! We've got company!" Jason yelled from nearby. Several flashes of light indicated the teleportation of Goldar and a squad of putties.

"We've come to put an end to your little fun!" the golden-clad villain sneered, brandishing his sword.

The Rangers wasted no words.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The Power Rangers were morphed and ready to rumble. Kimberly, Billy, and Trini set to work on the putties while Jason, Zack, and Tommy leaped for Goldar. The Red and Green Rangers fought valiantly against their foe together, trying to keep him off guard long enough for Zack to get a shot in. The Black Ranger warmed himself up with some more Hip-Hop-Kido before launching into a combo against the evil being. Several punches and kicks later, Goldar was lying on the ground.

"Oh yeah! Can't touch this!" Zack started another victory dance, but was soon interrupted by a putty knocking into him, throwing him out of step.

All action on the field stopped. The Black Ranger turned slowly to the quivering clay creature. It had heard what happened to the last one that did that....

"Dude, you threw off my groove!"

Jason saw what was about to happen. This was not good. "HIT THE DECK!" He and three other Rangers took cover behind a group of bushes. Kimberly yanked Tommy back with them. 

Under the helmet, the Green Ranger was confused. "What's going on? We have to help him!" He tried to make a move, but Trini grabbed his shoulder.

"Nuh-uh! Not a good idea!"

"Why not?"

The Blue Ranger came up to them. "I believe perhaps you should observe."

Tommy looked up above the bushes to see the field. Inside the costume, his face almost matched.

"Oh god that's gotta **hurt!** Is that even legal?" A loud CRUNCH! "That's disgusting! I think I'm gonna be sick."

Jason risked a look over as well. "Oh man, I didn't even know they could be twisted in **that** position!"

When it was all over, several crumpled forms disappeared in a flash of yellow. Zack strolled back to them, unmorphed and with a spring in his step.

"Alright, let's get back to the Frisbee!"

******************************

Rita screamed at the sight before her. "What in Spectre's name **happened** to you!"

Goldar managed to prop himself up amidst the pile of deceased putties. He stretched a wavering arm out to his queen.

"Beware the grooove...."


End file.
